A Second Chance
by Breadxman
Summary: Its been years, and All of the order is dead. He who must not be named is still at large, and there are still horcrux's to be discovered and destroyed. Harry Potter is alone in this world. Harry makes a trip to the Department of Mysteries to relive some of his past and got more than he bargained for- A second chance. Harry must go back in time, But can he fix the damage.
1. A memory

**Authors note: I own nothing from the series Harry Potter, all credit goes to where it is due- JK ROWLING. **

**Enjoy, read, review, good or bad, do whatever. **

The long dark corridors of the Department of Mysterious loomed ahead. The doorknob stood in the middle, glowing with impatient pulses of blue. Steps echoed along the walls as Harry Potter grabbed a hold of it. The shaggy black hair that fell across his forehead hid the scar that told the past. The round glasses that set upon his nose only were nearly as legendary as the tale of how Harry is alive today. The story of the Dark Lord and how he came into play have been told and re told across the world. While Harry was only a child, Voldemort himself had killed his parents and tried to destroy Harry. But the curse rebounded, and killed Voldemort himself, ending the dark ages.

14 years Later, during Harry's 4th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, The Dark lord regenerated. And was back once more. His main target, Harry Potter.

Twenty years later, Harry Potter is now 34 and living in a world of death and destruction. People run a muck, death eaters kill everything in their path and Voldemort is reaching his peak. Giants and dementors alike attack without consent, killing for the pleasure of blood being spilled. Wizards and muggles are living in fear.

Harry's hand squeezed the doorknob hard, his knuckles turning white as he closed his eyes. Pain lashed across his chest as he remembered this same door so many years ago. With his best friends beside him, they had opened this same door to save Sirius Black.. Harry's godfather. But now they were all dead. Everyone was gone.

There was a strange prickling behind Harry's eyes as he turned the knob, blinking into the darkness, he looked down at his wand and murmured "_Lumos,"_ The wand lit up at once, lighting the path ahead of him.

"_Lumos Maxima._" Harry said quietly, flicking his wand ahead of him. A ball of light soared, and floated fity yards away. The room was circular, with no windows baring the walls. in the middle of the room there laid a basin. The hairs on the back of Harry's neck stood up at up at the sight. Walking towards it very slowly, he held his wand higher, looking around in hopes that he was alone. The walls seemed to tremble as he reached the basin. A silver liquid filled to the top, glimmered slightly. A pensieve.

Harry prodded the pensieve gently with the tip of his wand, and the walls trembled more. His heart beating, Harry looked deep inside the pensieve. No memories were floating across the surface. But it will filled.. What is it then? Lowering his wand, Harry took in a breath and gently pushed his face into the bowl.


	2. A Surprise

Harry was falling through nothing. Emptiness, and then there was pressure all around him, pressing in on his face and ribs. Not letting him breath. The sensation kept on until Harry felt his heart stutter at the lack of oxygen. Pain prickled across his body, his ribs ached for a breath and then he could breath. His feet hitting the floor, Harry gulped in the crisp air of outside as fast as possible. His head swimming, He looked around. A tall house loomed up in front. It seemed to be leaning slightly to the side, with lots of windows and cherubs in front. It looked a little shabby and needed a little TLC. All at once, Harry recognized at and his heart fell to his stomach. The Burrow.

The Burrow was his best friend's house, Ron Weasly. With a family of red hair and pure blood linage all the way through. But he was dead. They were all dead. Tears once again prickled the back of Harry's eyes. Memories of all the times he stayed there flashed in the back of his mind, the ghoul in the attic, Ron's older brothers, Fred and George creating stuff in their room, Bill Weasly and his Wife, Fleur, at their wedding, Mrs. Weasly making him eat loads of delicious food because he looked to thin.

Harry stood in the tall grass for a while, remembering all the good times that had taken place at this house. When a sudden light popped on in the topmost window. To his surprise, another light came on as well. Staggering forward, Harry made his way to his house. The front window was open, and to Harry's surprise, Mrs. Weasly stood on the threshold, wiping his hands on a towel.

She looked the same as always, a little squat with loads of curly red hair falling around her kind face. The apron tied around her waist covered in food and flour. It was a sight that Harry thought he would never see again.

_"Harry m'dear! Hurry hurry, come inside. You weren't supposed to get here for another few hours!"_

She bustled him inside and Harry looked at her bewildered. You can't see people when they dropped into a pensieve.. They were merely invisible to the people in the memory, because it was just that- a memory. But Mrs. Weasly's hand hadn't went through him, but reached out to straighten his shirt.

_"You're a bit thin, but you'll have to wait for dinner. Ron is upstairs. I'll call you down in a bit, dear."_

Harry looked at her astounded as she ushered him to the stairs. His feet skipped over a step and he caught himself before he stumbled. Climbing up the stairs, Harry's heart pounded. Confusion swept through him, what was going on? What had happened? Why could Mrs. Weasly touch him? He didn't remember having this memory. Was it a pensieve that he had just been through, wasn't it?

As the many questions flashed through his mind, Harry kept trudging up the stairs. Looking down at his hands, he froze.

The thick fingers with scars and hair on his knuckles was gone, and in it's place there were long slender fingers. Pale and skinny, with no scars. Young hands took their place on his body. He touched his stomach, a scrawny little body held him at bay. No muscles bulged under his arms, his shirt was huge on him, and the jeans he wore hung on his hips. Breathing hard, Harry looked around and found the bathroom. Locking the door he looked in the mirror that hung over the small sink.

Large green eyes full of fear and confusion stared at him. Black hair stuck up at end on his head, and round glasses perched on his nose. But it wasn't himself. He was young, not older than 14. Harry ran his fingers down his cheek, feeling the smooth skin that covered his face.

**"I'm dreaming.. Yeah, that's it. Must be a dream. Wake up, Harry. Wake up."** He talked to himself, giving his cheek a smack. Nothing was going away. He continued to stare at himself in disbelief. This wasn't real, this couldn't be happening.

_"Dinner! Fred, George, Ron, Ginny- GAH! Knock it off you two! " _

Mrs. Weasly's loud voice boomed from downstairs, kicking Harry from his day dream. Harry shook his head, and headed out of the bathroom.

**Once again, read review, whatever you want. The more reviews the merrier. Good or bad. :)**


End file.
